Reflections of the Past, Present, and Future
by Tigress-A True Marauder
Summary: The eight people who have passed on talk about the past, the present, and the future. It is set during the epilogue of HPDH. One Shot Only! Expected pairings! Please Read and Review!


Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter; I leave that to author, J.K. Rowling. I just own this story.

Warning: This fanfic contains many spoilers, if you haven't read the 7th book, and plan on it, turn back now. You have been warned.

Eight people stood down looking at King's Cross. They were watching the kids board the Hogwarts Express like they do every year. They finally saw the family they were looking for stood right by Platform 9 and ¾.

Fred Weasley grinned as he watched the father comfort his daughter. "That sounds familiar," he replied. "It looks like young Lily takes after her mum." Still grinning, he looked over the Potters.

"And only five of us got namesake's out of that family," James Potter told him proudly.

"But your namesake doesn't even take after you either," Severus Snape replied. "Like your sister says, he does, occasionally act like you, your twin brother, and your younger brother."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both shook their hands. "No," they countered together.

"They were times," Sirius said, "that James, here, would do some things for a laugh."

"And they were a lot of them," Remus added.

"I still don't think I've heard all of them," Albus Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.

"I don't think you would want to hear them all, Dumbledore," Lily told him as she stood wrapped around in her husband's arms.

Several years ago, when Severus had passed on, Lily told him that he forgave and thanked him for aiding her son in order to bring Tom Riddle down. She had also told him that she wouldn't have loved him the way he wanted no matter what he said or done.

"What do you think, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Does young James Sirius Potter take after his Granddad Potter?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "But he does also act like his uncles: Ron, Fred, and George."

"What do you think his future entails for young James?" Fred asked Dumbledore.

"He's only a third year," Sirius said before Dumbledore could say anything. "I don't think-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Sirius. "I think Fred wants me to speculate, don't you?" he asked glancing at Fred.

Fred nodded in agreement.

"Like his mother, he is a superb chaser. He also loves jokes like his uncles: Fred and George. Like his father, he gets good marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions," Dumbledore replied.

"That sounds like he can be a Quidditch Player, become a great salesman for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or an Auror," James commented.

"Indeed, it does, James," Dumbledore replied. "He'd be great at whichever one he chooses."

"Oh, look, Remus!" Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin spoke as she spotted and pointed to a man who remarkably resembled Remus when he was nineteen.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Remus replied with wonder. He thought for a moment. "What's he doing at Platform 9 and ¾?"

Fred grinned. "I thought I heard young James saying something abut him snogging his cousin Victorie."

"Isn't that Bill and Fleur oldest?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Tonks replied.

"That girl was fought over," Dumbledore recalled that Hogwarts and Beauxbaton both wanted her.

"At least Bill and Fleur made it her decision," Tonks replied.

"It also boosted my niece's confidence that my brother and sister-in-law told her that either school would make them proud," Fred replied.

"She did," Dumbledore replied.

"Still does," Tonks corrected.

Severus shook his head thinking of something.

"What is it, Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

Severus glared at Sirius for a moment, but remembered his promise to Lily. "There are too many Weasleys at Hogwarts," he told them, "and too many of them chatty with there Herbology Professor. Why was he hired anyway?"

"Pomena recommended him when she wanted to retire," Dumbledore replied. "The headmistress was shocked, but she was desperate to get a Head of House for Gryffindor because the Transfiguration position had been given to a Hufflepuff student."

"He's a favorite amongst the students," Fred added, "even Slytherin students like him."

Severus watched as Harry crouched down to his younger son. Whenever Severus looked at the Harry look alike, he always got a lump in his throat.

Sirius caught the look Severus was giving Albus Potter. "To think, Snivellus, my godchild honors you with a namesake," he replied.

"As he should," Remus replied.

"What he did, Sirius," Lily said, "was brave."

"I still think we sort too soon," Dumbledore replied.

James shook his head. "It's better this way," he said confidently, "because like Lily and Sevres's friendship, it will fall apart. It will lead to heartache, and not one soul deserves that."

Fred looked at James with interest. Since Fred had passed on, he had looked up to James. "Why, James, I think that's wise," he said.

"Well not necessarily, James," Tonks countered, "because they would have strong friendships built within."

Remus shook his head. "I don't believe that," Remus said disagreeing with his wife.

"Nor do I," Lily replied.

All seven of them turned to stare at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, you saw that day nearly twenty-five years ago, on our son's 11th birthday, at Madam Malkin's when he ran into Lucius Malfoy's son, and Harry took an instant disliking to him," Lily told him.

"Ron," Fred said thinking about Lily's words, "and Harry clicked when they met at the Hogwarts Express a month after that."

Lily nodded. "Because like recognizes like," she said.

"Not always," Dumbledore countered.

"Draco Malfoy couldn't convince those Death Eaters that he was one of them," Sirius replied.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "and since then, the Malfoy's have respected the Potters and vice versa."

Fred scoffed. "Harry has never taken any crap from Draco before, why did he start?" he asked.

"Actually, Draco and his family respect the Potters because they were allowed to go in the castle to find him, and Harry saved his life twice, and Narcissa saved Harry's life when they were able to back in the castle to do what must have been done," Dumbledore replied.

"And she and her husband didn't care if Riddle won or not, and since she didn't care anymore, Narcissa and Harry were allowed to go into the castle," Lily added.

"And because of that, Harry was able to save your mother from Riddle after she took down Bellatrix," James pointed out.

Fred nodded thinking about that fight. He was scared for that moment when Riddle was coming after his mother and she would join them. Anything after the moment he died, he didn't want any of his family members to join him. At first, he fretted about George, but after awhile, Fred figured out that his brother needed to figure things out himself instead of being just a twin. Nearly a year after that, he knew his brother was going to be alright.

"And my father, my brothers, and my sister," Fred replied. "But you're right."

"'Course we are," James replied.

"But there's another thing that's bugging me," Fred said. "The Ministry of Magic would've given him anything he wanted if he asked, but he didn't ask at all."

Severus thought for a moment. "He got what he wanted," Severus replied.

"But what did he get?" Fred asked him.

Severus smiled as he looked at the others not sure if he comprehended correctly. "He got two things," Severus replied. "First, he got your father's permission to marry your sister, and a quiet life with her."

Fred nodded then grinned. "But that was all before Ginny gave birth to young James," Fred replied.

All seven pairs of eyes were on him for a long moment, and then they all burst out laughing.

Lily was the first to calm down as she watched her son touch his forehead out of habit and wrap his arm around Ginny. "I don't believe for one second that Harry would have wanted it any other way," Lily said after they all calmed down.

They all watched as Harry and his family crossover into the Muggle world.


End file.
